Mike Giorgi
| birth_place = Whitby, Ontario, Canada | death_date = | death_place = | draft = | draft_year = | draft_team = | wha_draft = | wha_draft_year = | wha_draft_team = | career_start = 2004 | career_end = | halloffame = | website = AIHL profile }} Michael Giorgi (born 22 October 1987) better known as Mike, is a Canadian ice hockey player who plays as a Defenceman for the CBR Brave in the Australian Ice Hockey League (AIHL). Playing career Club career Giorgi played extensive junior hockey in Canada in the Ontario Junior Hockey League for Cobourg Cougars, Bowmanville Eagles, Collingwood Blues, Couchiching Terriers and Huntsville Otters in a junior career that spanned three years and sixty two games. 2014, Giorgi signed his first senior contract for the CBR Brave from the Australian Ice Hockey League. Mike was one of the first import players to sign for the Brave after the club came into existence just a few weeks prior to Mike’s signing following the collapse of the Canberra Knights ahead of the 2014 AIHL season. Giorgi was handed the number 27 jersey at the Brave and was sponsored by Ginseng @ Hellenic for the 2014 season. Giorgi made his debut for the Brave in the club’s maiden AIHL match at home at the Phillip Ice Centre against the Newcastle North Stars. The Brave lost the match 0–2 in front of 800 people. Mike featured prominently early in the season however with additional import players signed Giorgi found his ice time limited. Mike still produced an impressive seven points through one goal and six assists from six games for the Brave in 2014. His contribution assisted the Brave in finishing an impressive third in the AIHL in their inaugural season, qualifying for the Finals weekend in the process. This was the first time a Canberra-based team had achieved this in the AIHL era an enabled the newly formed team to compete for the Goodall Cup for the first time since 1998. Mike missed out on playing in the semi-final match against the Melbourne Ice where the Brave went down 1–6. 15 August 2015, Giorgi made his return to the CBR Brave for the 2015 AIHL season on the back of Jordan Peddle absence due to suspension following the previous week's match against the Perth Thunder opening up an import spot for the match against the league leaders Newcastle North Stars. Mike started in the first line for the Brave against the North Stars at home in the Brave Cave. In a hotly contested match Mike received a two-minute penalty in the first period for interference as the Brave took an early 3–1 lead with a dominant display in the first period. The match evened out in the second and third periods to end 5–5 to send the match into a penalty shootout. The Brave won the shootout in sudden death thanks to Jordan Gavin slotting home the winner. The next day based on other results, the Brave officially qualified for the 2015 AIHL Finals. Personal life Mike was born on 22 October 1987. Mike is currently waiting on gaining permanent residency in Australia and is an AFL and surfing fan. When Mike signed with the Brave he said in an interview he would love to attend a Carlton and Collingwood AFL match and head to the coast for a surf. Career statistics ;Regular season and playoffs References External links * Mike Giorgi Elite Prospects profile * Mike Giorgi Euro Hockey profile * CBR Brave Official Home * CBR Brave AIHL Home * AIHL Official Home Category:1987 births Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Ice hockey people from Ontario Category:Sportspeople from Ontario Category:CBR Brave players Category:Sportspeople from Whitby, Ontario Category:Living people